With the increased specialization of roles and workloads in organizations, there are more and more instances of application owners being different than the backup and recovery owners. In these situations, it becomes increasingly difficult to coordinate between the application owners and the backup owners to define and meet the organization's data protection and recovery SLAs (Service Level Agreements).
Application owners often invest in and manage their own backup systems with little or no coordination with the backup team in their organization. In turn, the complexity, cost and points of failure of an organization wide protection SLAs are increased. For example, a large number of database administrators perform their own backups and expect the backup team to back up these files using the enterprise backup tools.